


Tres Ciruelas

by Cass_Doe



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Alternate Universe - X-Men Fusion, Alternative Perspective, Angst, Aunque aquí aparezca solamente en voz, Avengers vs X-men, Bucky Barnes's Plums, Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Capitana Marvel - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, Captain Marvel - Freeform, Carol Danvers - Freeform, Carol Danvers's voice, Ciruelas, Civil War, Civil War (Marvel), Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, Esta Picara no es Anna Paquin, F/M, Heavy Angst, La culpa es tuya E, Lobezno, Logan - Freeform, Mutants, Nicknames, Nightmares, Picucky, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pícara, Rogue (X-Men) - Freeform, Titania - Freeform, What Was I Thinking?, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, Wolverine - Freeform, X-Men References, capitán américa - Freeform, mutantes, omg, steve rogers - Freeform, universo alternativo, ¿A quién se le ocurre?, ¿Qué estoy haciendo?
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2019-10-30 14:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cass_Doe/pseuds/Cass_Doe
Summary: En la huída por sus acciones extraordinarias, dos personas que quieren ser normales... se encuentran.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ekhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekhi/gifts).



 

 

* * *

 

El primer día apenas reparó en él. Había sido un cliente más comprando un par de piezas de fruta y que pasó tan desapercibido como cualquier otro comprador que se acercaba hasta su puesto por puro azar. Al final de la jornada, ni siquiera lo recordaba. Compró la señora Albescu de camino al colegio para acallar a sus dos revoltosos gemelos, el señor Petran, un jubilado que buscaba más una conversación que las frutas del día, o aquel muchacho que intentó timarla, entre otros tantos, pero él... No. En la comodidad de su cama y en la aparente tranquilidad que ésta ofrecía, era como si nunca se hubieran cruzado.

 

Pero un par de días después volvió y Anna Marie pensó que ya había comprado antes. Nuevamente, no hizo nada reseñable: sopesó varias ciruelas hasta que eligió tres. Ella se las cogió cuando él estiró su mano para dárselas, agradecida porque un trabajo así la exigiera llevar guantes. Las pesó y le dijo el precio. El hombre asintió y pagó.

 

Después de otro puñado de días regresó de nuevo. A la misma hora, a por la misma fruta, con el mismo ritual de elección y la misma cantidad.

 

_Tres ciruelas._

 

Al mes, era como esperar a ese viejo autobús que pasa por la misma solitaria parada y que, a veces, no aparece sin que nadie conozca el porqué, aunque puntual cuando decide hacerlo. Ni un minuto más, ni uno menos. Y ni dos, ni cuatro, sino tres ciruelas. A ella ya no le hacía falta preguntar un “¿desea algo más?”, sin embargo, lo seguía haciendo por costumbre.

 

Costumbre… Sí. Aquella interacción con ese hombre se convirtió en una costumbre y se sumó a otras tantas que había adquirido desde que se había mudado hacía ya casi dos años, y de las que no había sido consciente hasta ese momento. Anna Marie sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo en la soledad de su apartamento, apretando la almohada contra su pecho. “ _Soy normal_ ” pensaba. “ _Una persona tan normal que tiene costumbres en su vida_ ”, su sonrisa se ensanchó.

 

—Tres ciruelas —dijo en voz alta para asegurarse de que todo era real y no un sueño.

 

Y sin saber cómo, todas las noches, cuando los pensamientos y recuerdos de otros asaltaban en su cabeza amenazando con romperla en mil pedazos, entre todas las voces, lograba escucharse a sí misma pensar “ _Mañana me levantaré, me ducharé y desayunaré. Y luego iré a recoger la fruta del día en la furgoneta para después colocar el puesto. Mi puesto._ " _,_ " _No te olvides de llevar un par de guantes más por si acaso_.", " _Vendrá la señora Albescu con sus gemelos y… ¡Ah! El señor Petrán con su charla de siempre y quizás... puede que mañana… toque que venga el que me compra siempre las ciruelas_ ”, “¿ _Por qué siempre compra ciruelas?_ ”, “ _Tres ciruelas_ ”. Y entonces, todos los ecos intrusos se silenciaban y luego podía dormir.

 

No fue hasta un tiempo después que algo rompió una de sus adoradas costumbres. La rotura vino en forma de Nicolescu, el del kiosko, cuando se acercó a ella una vez que el más fiel comprador de ciruelas se había ido tras recibir su más preciado tesoro.

 

—¿A ti también te hace lo mismo? —dijo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sin entender.

—El chico ese —señaló hacia algún punto del cruce de la calle.

—¿El chico de las ciruelas? —la voz de Mihaela, la mujer del puesto de al lado que vendía flores, llegó por su espalda.

—Sí, sí, lo que sea, el de la gorra —Nicolescu volvió a señalar y Anna Marie le vio alejándose calle arriba.

—¿Qué te hace, cielo? —cuestionó ella riendo al ver el gesto de disgusto del hombre.

—¿Que qué me hace? —habló indignado—. Dime Raluca, ¿tengo cara de bibliotecario? —dijo acercándose.

—¿Disculpa? —volvió a reír, preguntándose si el sacrificio de haber hecho el último toque que juró que haría a una persona fue en vano y no había servido para aprender a la perfección el idioma.

—El tipo viene a mi quiosco —se cruzó de brazos preparado para continuar con su explicación—, coge los periódicos, los lee y se va. Ni un hola siquiera, pero sobre todo, es que no suelta nada de dinero.

—Le gustará estar informado respetando al medio ambiente para que no corten más árboles o sin querer agotar los periódicos para el próximo comprador —comentó Anna Marie, en tono de burla, encogiéndose de hombros mientras reponía más naranjas.

—¡Tonterías! —exclamó—. El tío lo que quiere es no soltar ni una moneda.

—O quizás solo hace que lee cuando en verdad quiere contemplar tu belleza, Nico.

—Raluca, no juegues con fuego —le advirtió el hombre ante la broma—. Yo no soy gay.

—¡Oh, cariño! No digo que lo seas... —dijo guiñando un ojo para seguir provocándolo.

—Qué se atreva a intentar algo —levantó un dedo advirtiendo como si el chico estuviera allí para verlo.

—¿O qué? —Marie ladeó la cabeza a la vez que se apretaba el nudo de su delantal—. Nunca sabrás qué es lo que intenta si... —y sonrió pícaramente— no le invitas a una cita.

 

Tanto ella como Mihaela comenzaron a reír hasta las lágrimas al ver la reacción y oír los gritos de su vecino de mercado.

 

—Sí, sí, tú ríete Raluca —dijo cuando por fin dejó de pronunciar todos los insultos habidos y por haber en rumano—, pero asegúrate de que te pague —e hizo un gesto frotando sus dedos índice y pulgar refiriéndose claramente a “dinero” para luego alejarse aún enfadado.

 

Anna Marie negó con la cabeza carcajeando.

 

—Yo creo que solo le gustan las ciruelas —intervino de nuevo Mihaela con una sonrisa mientras volvía de nuevo su atención al ramo que estaba haciendo.

 

Ante el ceño fruncido de la chica, la mujer volvió a reír.

 

—¿El chico de las ciruelas? —recordó, de repente, la referencia que había hecho su compañera—. ¿A qué viene eso?

—Siempre te compra ciruelas, ¿no? —Anna Marie se quedó como un pez fuera del agua, moviendo su boca sin saber qué decir.

—¿Cóm... cómo lo sabes?

—Hay que estar muy ciega para no verlo —dijo como si fuera la obviedad más grande del mundo.

—¿Es que te fijas en todos mis clientes? —preguntó ella poniendo sus brazos en jarra.

—No. Solo en un cierto chico guapo que casualmente siempre viene a comprarte ciruelas.

“ _Tres ciruelas_ ” pensó Anna Marie.

—¿Chico guapo? —dijo atónita.

—¡Pero querida! —exclamó divertida— ¿Dónde tienes tus ojos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé muy bien qué estoy haciendo, ni a dónde va esto, pero las musas han hablado y no callan por lo que... ¡Me lanzo a la piscina!
> 
> La historia está ambientada en Rumania, por lo que sería pre Civil War, cuando Bucky se esconde en el mencionado país. Pícara ya lleva, "casualmente" muahaha, un tiempo allí por sus propios motivos que son los que la hacen hacerse llamar "Raluca" y no Anna Marie, o Pícara, o Titania o como se la conozca xD. Y también tengo que señalar que esta Pícara no es Anna Paquin, sino que en mi mente es Laura Berlin, una actriz alemana.
> 
> Dedicado a doña Ekhi que sin su apoyo y guía, esto iría a la deriva. BTW, que la imagen de la portada está hecha por ella *-*
> 
> En principio todo muy crack por la remezcla de universos, pero todo tiene sentido :P
> 
> Este es mi primer trabajo en este sitio, así que paciencia mientras me entiendo con él xD


	2. Chapter 2

El carraspeo de garganta de Mihaela hizo girar a Anna Marie. Distraída por separar las cajas de fruta que se iban vaciando de las que aún estaban llenas, ni siquiera se había percatado de que el chico de las ciruelas estaba frente a su puesto. Rodó los ojos ante la actitud de la florista que parecía ver fantasmas donde no los había y se acercó al pequeño mostrador. Marie se alisó el delantal por el camino mientras veía como el hombre estaba concentrado en obtener las mejores piezas de su fruta favorita, por lo que tras un rato de silencio y de espera que no supo exactamente porqué, pero se le antojó demasiado incómodo, decidió hablar.

 

—Las mejores de hoy las he puesto arriba.

 

Él levantó la vista para mirarla directamente y fruncir el ceño. Había algo en su mirada que no supo descifrar al instante, quizás por no esperarlo en él, quizás por el shock que le llevó reconocer lo que quería decir… Porque Anna Marie lo sabía, lo había visto en numerosas ocasiones en el pasado. Aquella mirada, era una del tipo que la hacían saber quién era, lo que de verdad era, por mucho que intentase ocultarlo y olvidarlo. Y precisamente, esa clase de mirada que había hecho que huyera, dando tumbos sin sentido por un buen tiempo en su vida, renunciando a todo, renunciando a ella misma.

 

“ _¿Por qué me ve como una amenaza?_ ” se preguntó.

 

Rompió el contacto visual para mirar sus manos enguantadas. Ni siquiera había sido consciente de que las tenía juntas, apretadas entre sí con fuerza, temblando, segura de que sus nudillos estaban blancos bajo la tela. Quería desaparecer, que la tierra la tragara, salir corriendo, gritar, lo que fuera para parar y borrar ese momento. Lo que hiciera falta para que esa voz femenina, la reinante sobre las demás, no se estuviera abriendo paso como lo estaba haciendo, dejando de ser un eco lejano en su cabeza para ser una presencia real.

 

Mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla, volvió a cruzarse con sus ojos buscando con agonía cualquier atisbo de sospecha en él.

 

“ _Él no puede saber_ ” quiso decirse con firmeza a sí misma.

“ _Quizás sea un mandado del profesor Xavier o peor, de alguien peor_ ” contestó al segundo, con fuerza, la otra voz en su cabeza.

“ _Eso es imposible_ ” negó intentando dominar en su mente.

“ _¿Lo es?_ ”

 

Cuando el sabor a hierro de la sangre comenzó a mezclarse con su saliva y el latido de su corazón en sus oídos taponó a los diferentes ruidos del bullicioso mercado, se dio cuenta de que, como una pequeña e imperceptible brisa, la actitud de su comprador había cambiado.

 

—¿Estas? —señaló, tras humedecerse los labios, con voz ronca.

—Sí —respondió Anna Marie después de los segundos que le costaron devolver el aire a sus pulmones.

 

Se dio media vuelta para intentar recobrar la normalidad perdida y así permaneció hasta que escuchó su voz de nuevo.

 

—Estas —dijo mostrándole las tres ciruelas elegidas en su mano.

 

Ella lo observó un momento antes de coger las frutas con sumo cuidado, sin tocarle.

 

“ _Llevas los guantes, chica, relájate_ ” se reprendió, pero por un momento también se preguntó qué pasaría si se los quitara, si le tocase, si le absorbiera sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos, su vida, hasta su alma… Si entonces, le diera una verdadera razón para mirarla como lo había hecho. Pero en lugar de eso, pesó con parsimonia su compra y le dijo el mismo precio de siempre. Y él, al igual que todos los días, le pagó la cantidad exacta y recogió, también si tocarla, su adquisición.

 

—Gracias —dijo antes de irse.

—Gracias a ti —respondió al aire.

 

* * *

 

El flujo de clientes había descendido hasta ser nulo en los últimos quince minutos. Aunque esa aparente tranquilidad exterior no se correspondía con el torbellino de pensamientos y emociones que bullían en el interior de Anna Marie.

 

Apoyada en uno de los soportes de su puesto, sorbía un café con extra de azúcar mientras veía memes de gatitos. El café para mantenerla despierta, los memes para distraerla y eso… eso lo necesitaba más que bastante.

 

Habían pasados ocho días desde aquel encuentro con el chico de las ciruelas y aunque no sabía cuándo volvería a aparecer, desde luego, aquello significaba un día menos para tachar en el calendario hasta que finalmente se presentase.

 

Desde su último encuentro, la paranoia no la había abandonado en ningún momento y las medidas para salvaguardarse eran pocas. Además, las dudas en forma de preguntas la ahogaban aún ese mismo instante.

 

_“¿Y si sabe quién soy?”_

_“¿Y si sabe lo que soy?”_

_“¿Quién lo ha enviado?”_

_“¿Debería de desaparecer y buscar un nuevo destino?”_

 

Dudas que se resumían en noches sin dormir, en observar a cada una de las personas de su alrededor en busca de movimientos o actitudes sospechosas, al acecho de sombras, y… en tener una mochila preparada con lo más necesario para ser recogida y escapar a la mayor velocidad posible si la situación llegase a requerirlo. Sin embargo, eso no era nada si pensaba en todo lo que suponía una decisión así: dejar atrás el apartamento que se había convertido en su hogar gracias a su propio esfuerzo y lucha como una persona normal, al mercado, su puesto que la daba de comer sin tener que emplear ninguno de los poderes que tanto quería olvidar y… personas como Mihaela e incluso Nicolescu, lo más cercano a unos amigos de verdad que había tenido en su vida, gente tan cotidiana y desinteresada que habían llegado hasta su corazón por mucho que había intentado mantener su perfil bajo.

 

“ _Dios, un poco de tranquilidad, por favor. Solo quiero eso, vivir tranquil…_ ”

 

Una risa en su cabeza poco amistosa cortó como un cuchillo aquel pensamiento. Apretó más fuerte el móvil en su mano mientras que sus dientes llegaron a quebrar el plástico de la tapa del vaso de cartón de su café.

 

Aquella mirada… Había sido como una traición y ningún gatito en su móvil podría hacer olvidar el frío agresivo de sus ojos. Porque aquel gesto, aquel mísero gesto, podía haber venido de cualquiera, pero no del amable chico de las ciruelas.

 

Y antes de incluso verle, su cuerpo se anticipó en notar su presencia. Solo bastó con levantar la cabeza para encontrarlo cruzar la calle y acercarse a su puesto. Anna Marie suspiró para prepararse a lo que fuera pasar y dio el último sorbo a su bebida. Tiró el vaso al cesto de basura, pero no se movió ni un centímetro más, negándose a acercarse para saludarle como hubiera hecho de ser otra la situación y para demostrar buena tendera que era, aunque supiera que eso para él sería un comportamiento sospechoso si era alguien mandado a buscarla. Y es que, si aquel hombre iba a poner fin a su efímera y ahora feliz existencia como una persona normal, se vio con el derecho a no hacerlo y a seguir mirando vídeos de cachorritos en su teléfono.

 

Le escuchó aclararse la garganta.

 

—¿Las mejores siguen siendo estas? —preguntó con su dedo índice a las ciruelas que estaban más arribas.

 

Anna Marie contuvo un momento la respiración antes de contestar, mirada aún en su teléfono.

 

—Ajá —asintió con su cabeza.

 

Por el rabillo del ojo vio que no comenzaba a sopesar las ciruelas como lo hacía habitualmente, sino que se demoraba. Sintió, además de saber, que era porque estaba observando y, sobre todo, estudiando su nueva actitud.

 

Un trago de saliva, un pestañeo y su dedo pasando por la pantalla del smartphone para aparentar toda la normalidad que podía reunir a pesar de estar con todos sus sentidos a flor de piel.

 

“ _Puedo tirarle encima el puesto si intenta detenerme, o salir volando, o tocarle y así…_ ”

“ _Matarlo_ ”

“ _Cállate_ ” ordenó a esa voz.

 

Tras un instante que pasó como una eternidad, el chico comenzó a mirar qué ciruelas serían las elegidas. Un leve viento se levantó, moviendo los toldos de los puestos del mercado y comenzando a tocar un pequeño concierto con una orquesta formada por la basura en el suelo siendo arrastrada, las hojas de los árboles mecidas y otros sonidos más en los que Marie no se percató porque fue un momento perfecto para expulsar el aire que estaba reteniendo.

 

_Se avecinaba tormenta._

 

El cielo ennegreciéndose daba fe de ello y cuando la ráfaga se hubo ido tal y como había llegado, comprobó que él estaba listo para pagar su compra. Se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y se acercó a él, agarrando las tres ciruelas que cabían a la perfección en la mano cubierta del chico por un guante negro.

 

—Va a llover —comentó antes de que pudiera ser consciente de que había hablado. En seguida se reprendió a sí misma “ _no le hables, idiota. Despáchale en seguida_ ”—. ¿Vas a querer una bolsa para guardarlas por si te pilla el chaparrón? —intentó disimular su breve discusión interna al tiempo que pesaba y luego recibía el dinero.

 

Por primera vez en ese día, lo miró directamente a su rostro, encontrándoselo observando a las nubes. Puede que aún no fuera notable del todo la llegada de la tormenta y la lluvia que traería consigo, pero Anna Marie había visto demasiadas tormentas provocadas como para saber que así sería.

 

—Sí. Si fueras tan amable, por favor.

 

Ella ladeó la cabeza. Semejantes y refinados modales…

 

—Claro, caballero —se le escapó una sonrisa por la gracia que le hicieron sus educadas palabras.

 

Cuando sus manos, ambas amparadas bajo sus guantes, conectaron a través de las asas de la bolsa de plástico, una sirena sonó a lo lejos. Pertenecía a un coche de policía y tras ella, cuando el sonido se iba acercando, replicó otra. Nada fuera de lo normal siendo una de las zonas menos favorecidas de Bucarest, pero extraordinario en la reacción de él.

 

Anna Marie cruzó el verde de sus ojos con el azul hielo de los suyos cuando su mano apretó con fuerza el agarre de la bolsa, haciendo que crujiera el cuero de sus guantes. Sin saber qué estaba haciendo su instinto, ella no retiró el agarre que aún los mantenía unidos, reteniendo así aquel segundo un poco más hasta que lo vio.

 

Realmente lo vio.

 

Su mandíbula cubierta de barba de varios días estaba tan apretada que estaba segura de que sus dientes estaban chirriando en el interior de su boca, y sus pupilas… Sus pupilas se encontraban tan empequeñecidas como las de un gato de cualquiera de sus memes favoritos en estado de completa alerta.

 

“ _Está huyendo_ ” estalló el pensamiento en ella como el primer trueno que irrumpió en el cielo.

 

La seguridad de esta afirmación aumentó cuando las sirenas estuvieron encima de ellos, congelando aún más aquel instante hasta que… finalmente los coches patrulla pasaron de largo. El chico de las ciruelas apartó su mirada para ver cómo se alejaban calle abajo. Entonces, el peso del mundo fue quitado de sus hombros de manera instantánea.

 

No volvió a dirigir sus ojos hacia ella en ese día. Un simple tirón por su parte y Anna Marie dejó caer su mano, liberando el asa y encontrándose de repente con su espalda alejándose.

 

“ _No es un cazador_ ” se dijo “ _Es una presa… Como yo_ ”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Perdón por la tardanza! Y aunque esto lo tenía escrito desde hace tiempo, no ha sido hasta hoy que me he podido sentar tranquilamente a revisar y publicar este capi.
> 
> En un principio, la segunda parte iba a formar parte de otro capítulo, pero sino me quedaba demasiado corto y tras la espera, tenía que ofrecer algo más.
> 
> Como la historia está basada en el momento "pre-Civil War" sabemos por qué huye Bucky, pero ¿y Anne Marie?, ¿Qué hace ella en Bucapest?, ¿Qué tiene que ocultar? jojojo. 
> 
> También añadir que mayoritariamente me estoy basando en la Rogue/Pícara/Titania de los cómics (puede que me tome alguna libertad y pille algo de las películas), con lo cual, tanto si has leído los cómics como si no, aclaro que ella cuando toca a alguien absorbe su energía y también recuerdos, pensamientos, sentimientos e incluso ¡hasta poderes!... y se queda con ellos el mismo tiempo que ha durado el tocamiento. Ahora que se acaba de estrenar la película de la Capitana Marvel, viene muy a cuento esto porque los destinos de este personaje y Pícara (en los cómics) se cruzan y quedan marcadas por ello para siempre. No es spoiler porque esto se sabe desde hace años: Pícara toca durante mucho a la capitana con la intención de dejarla k.o, pero el resultado final es que absorbe parte de sus poderes para siempre: volar, super fuerza, sexto sentido... y no solo eso, también su psique. La voz que Anna Marie escucha en su cabeza durante este capítulo es la de la propia Capitana Marvel, que no quiere mucho a nuestra Pícara por razones evidentes y explicadas un par de líneas arriba xD Una pena que esta historia no la hayan incluído en la película que tenemos ahora en los cines, ¿lo mismo lo harán en el futuro?
> 
> La idea que tengo es que todos los jueves tengáis un capítulo nuevo. Me lo he propuesto y tengo material para que así sea... Así que, nos vemos el jueves!!!!
> 
> #Picucky foreverrrrr


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky llevaba dos semanas en Bucarest. Y a esas dos semanas había que añadir los meses anteriores de auténtico infierno, atrapado en la cárcel de su mente.

 

Sabía que era un auténtico riesgo parar. No había permanecido en el mismo lugar durante más de cuatro días por miedo a ser capturado, pero también sentía que había que parar, que _necesitaba_ parar, que necesitaba… _normalidad_.

 

Había recorrido el mundo después de sacar a ese tal Steve del agua, de haber visto su propio retrato junto a una biografía en un museo que decían que pertenecían a él y cuando sus pies pisaron Bucarest, supo que no podía más, que no daría un paso más sin colapsar.

 

La ciudad de Bucarest le pareció perfecta porque no le ofrecía ningún recuerdo, nada que lo atase allí, absolutamente ninguna señal que tuviera la firma del Soldado de Invierno. Pensó que sería un buen lugar para quedarse y resguardarse por un tiempo. Si Hydra o el Capitán América le estaban buscando, cosa que era de las pocas de las que estaba absolutamente seguro en su miserable presente, jamás se les ocurriría buscar en un sitio en el que no hubiera nada que le atase a su pasado.

 

Y había sido fácil, demasiado fácil. Rumania no se caracterizaba por un control y leyes exhaustivas, así que apenas había tenido que asaltar algunas de las antiguas bases de Hydra para hacerse con el suficiente dinero y documentación falsa que pudo traspasar las fronteras del país de manera tan sencilla como el respirar. Pero la facilidad había quedado en ese punto y el principio en su nuevo hogar, si es que se podía permitir creerlo, había sido complicado.

 

La invasión de memorias que bien podían ser suyas, cómo podían haber sido metidas en su cabeza por otros, no le dejaban concentrarse en su propósito. Ésta había sido la razón por la que había pasado esas dos semanas metido en diferentes bibliotecas. El leer le conectaba con el presente y le hacía adaptarse al mismo, sabiendo qué había pasado años en los que ni siquiera sabía que estaba vivo por haber sido utilizado como… una máquina que tan sólo obedecía. Solo era cuando los bibliotecarios lo miraban con suspicacia por llevar horas cuya suma formaban días enteros, que se levantaba y se iba en busca de otra biblioteca. A veces no leía, sino que buscaba el sitio más apartado de las miradas indiscretas de la sala y escribía. Comenzó solo tomando apuntes, anotando hechos que creía que eran reseñables por alguna razón, a veces sintiéndose culpable por haberlos vivido sin saberlo y otras por pensar que en el momento de esos sucesos tendría que haber estado muerto si su vida hubiese sido la de un chico normal de Brooklyn.

 

Pero por mucho que Bucky huyese, moviéndose de país en país, o copiando sucesos históricos para distraer su mente llenándola con información que él era quien lo elegía, llegado al punto, sus propios recuerdos siempre le encontraban. No era consciente de cuando seguía escribiendo y no lo que encontraba en los libros, sino lo que oía y veía en su cabeza. Al final, y como única cura ante una enfermedad que se propagaba sin remedio, se había hecho con numerosas libretas para seguir escribiendo, erráticamente, sin sentido alguno, con palabras o frases inconexas y sin un hilo que uniera la narración de cada página, tan solo, como esas imágenes aparecían en su mente. Muchas de esas libretas ya se encontraban sin hojas en blanco, tan gastadas como si hubieran visto los años que él había vivido, y cuando llegó el día en el que el torbellino de pensamientos fue tan incontrolable que su bolígrafo rasgó el papel y escribió sobre la madera de la mesa hasta que ésta se partió en dos, supo que necesitaba un lugar seguro que ninguna biblioteca, atestada de ojos ajenos, le ofrecía.

 

Fue un golpe de suerte encontrar durante un paseo nocturno bajo la lluvia aquel anuncio, semi despegado y empapado sobre una farola, acerca de un piso en alquiler. Bucky no tenía teléfono, por lo que se presentó en la dirección del apartamento que ponía en el papel y esperó pacientemente hasta que su dueño llegó al día siguiente con otro posible inquilino al que iba enseñar el piso. Leyó en los ojos del arrendador que daría la llave al otro hombre sin pensarlo porque no confiaba en él.  Y no lo culpaba, lo cierto era que ni él mismo lo hacía. Pero cuando sacó delante de sus narices un fajo de billetes que le prometía tener cubierto el pago del alquiler por varios meses, más un extra para que no se metiera en sus asuntos, la casa fue suya.

 

Bucky respiró, porque la que iba a ser su guarida no podía haber sido mejor aún si la hubiera buscado así. Cierto que tenía humedades, azulejos rotos y desparecidos, mala ventilación y hasta un par de esqueletos de ratas, pero era pequeño, con todo bajo la misma estancia (salvo el baño) en la que no había ningún punto ciego en el que se pudiera ocultar ninguna sombra. Todo podía ser controlado y visto con una simple mirada y, sobre todo e igual de importante, tenía varias salidas. Un sitio seguro que él se encargó de hacer todavía más cuando tapó las ventanas con noticias de periódico que le parecían interesantes y muebles estratégicamente colocados para parar a cualquier intruso que quisiera entrar sin su permiso.

 

El tiempo que pasó encerrado allí no lo supo calcular, pues ni siquiera había sido consciente cuando había sido de noche o de día. Tan solo escribiendo. Tan solo con el _Soldado de Invierno_. Tan solo con ese tal _Bucky_. Tan solo con _él_ , quién quiera que fuera.

 

En ocasiones se levantaba como si tuviera una gran resaca y, a veces, se descubría con su mano o rostro cubiertos de sangre seca. Manchadas también las sábanas o su ropa, y entonces se daba cuenta que había un nuevo agujero en la pared, o un mueble tirado en algún lugar muy lejos de su sitio original. En algún momento debió de formar tanto escándalo que un día el timbre de su puerta sonó.

 

En ese momento comenzó a respirar demasiado rápido y su pecho se quedó tan pequeño que parecía imposible que pudiese albergar a un corazón con las mismas ganas de huir que él. De hecho, miró a la ventana junto a la cocina para saltarla y escapar, aunque eso sería difícil teniendo en cuenta que el edificio colindante estaba lejos y que se trataría de una caída libre y en picado contra el suelo. Quizás, esa fuese la solución definitiva para todo… Pero cuando el impulso hizo que su pierna diera un paso para materializar su idea, el timbre volvió a sonar, esta vez seguido de una voz.

 

—¿Estás ahí, jovencito?

 

Era una voz femenina, grave y con un tono que ondulaba, aunque estaba desgastada por el paso del tiempo. Bucky tomó aire para enviar un poco de oxígeno a los pensamientos que corrían en su cabeza a la velocidad de la luz. ¿Qué debería hacer? Bien podía ser una trampa.

 

—Soy Flori, tu vecina del quinto.

 

Escuchó pequeños pasos acercarse a la puerta y luego silencio. Sabía que se había acercado tanto para pegar su oreja y poder llegar a escuchar algo. Era como si lo pudiera ver a través de los muros. Bucky cerró sus ojos, intentando acallar al carácter del Soldado de Invierno que estaba moviendo los dedos de su mano de Vibranium para que entrase en acción. Las gotas de sudor cayendo por su frente daban fe de la lucha que eso conllevaba.

 

Si esa mujer formaba parte de algún plan de Hydra o del Capitán América para capturarle, bien ya habría actuado o dejado hacerlo a otros para que derribaran la puerta, ya que, si fueran listos, no dejarían pasar aquel precioso tiempo para dejarlo reaccionar. El Soldado de Invierno no lo haría.

 

Creyendo en eso, volvió a tomar el control de la situación. Apretó los puños y comenzó a respirar pausadamente para bajar sus pulsaciones. Tenía que tener la mente fría para pensar con claridad sus siguientes pasos porque no quería abandonar Rumania, quería seguir pasando desapercibido, y no sabía si relacionarse con lo que parecía ser una vecina era una buena idea para ello. Pero, por otra parte, no podía dejar a una mujer con la sospecha sobre qué estaría pasando en su casa. Eso enfocaría su atención en él y no tendría margen para el error, considerando que seguiría teniendo episodios y que no podría controlarlos o erradicarlos.

 

—He oído unos ruidos y solo quería saber que estás bien.

 

Una nueva nota en su voz, no tan demandante, sino… ¿comprensiva? Esa era una baza a jugar. Decidido, se acercó a la puerta y posó su mano en el pomo para girarlo. Su otra mano, la que se arrancaría de ser posible, bien oculta bajo su ropa y lista en caso de necesitarlo, aunque fuera con una anciana.

 

—¡Oh! —abrió la puerta haciéndose el sorprendido al tiempo que reordenaba tanto su memoria como sus músculos faciales para poder hablar en un perfecto rumano adquirido en algún momento de su entrenamiento—. ¡Hola, lo siento! Estoy con una reforma y estoy haciendo mucho ruido, ¿verdad?

 

Los vívidos ojos azules de la mujer le miraron de arriba abajo, rápidos en el estudio de su apariencia. Cuando volvieron a encontrarse con los suyos, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras su ceño fruncido desaparecía.

 

—Como si tuvieras ahí el fin del mundo —rio.

 

—Casi se podría decir eso —porque la verdad era que era así. No tendría que mentir en eso.

 

—¿Llevas mucho aquí? Es la primera vez que te veo.

 

Bucky intentó no mostrar señales corporales del hastío que estaba sintiendo. Tener una vecina que preguntara demasiado sería un problema.

 

—Unos días, supongo —suspiró cansado. Cansado por tener que sumar a sus propias preguntas sin respuesta las de otros.

 

La mujer desvió su mirada a la pequeña apertura entre la pared y la puerta y por la que Bucky se asomaba mínimamente para no mostrar el espacio interior que ella intentaba ver.

 

—Y… ¿De qué estás haciendo la reforma? —preguntó al ver que cerraba un poco más la puerta.

 

—El baño —dijo sin pensar, sin dejar cabida a otras dudas—. Así que, si me disculpa…

 

—Seguro que te habrás encontrado con un desastre ahí –dijo ella ignorando su intento de “fin de la conversación”—. De hecho, me sorprende que hayas alquilado ese piso. A Corneliu se le metieron unos ocupas y se lo dejaron destrozado —negó con la cabeza en desaprobación—. Pobre hombre. Le ha costado años sacarlos de ahí.

 

Bucky tragó saliva. Posiblemente él le dejaría peor el piso. De hecho, ya lo estaba haciendo.

 

—Pero seguro que tú eres un buen inquilino —aquello no podía estar más alejado de la realidad, pero la mujer lo dijo como si fuera la verdad más grande del mundo—. ¿Por qué no vienes a comer a casa? He hecho un guiso estupendo y me temo que desde mi Grigore me dejó siempre me sobra una ración.  Además —volvió a mirarle de arriba abajo—, con la reforma estás sin baño y seguro que necesitas una ducha.

 

El suspiro de una risa se escapó entre los labios de Bucky. Había sido una manera muy elegante de señalar su desaliñado aspecto y de decir que apestaba. Su higiene personal no había supuesto una preocupación para él desde que había llegado al país.

 

—Lo siento, pero…

 

—¡Oh vamos, no seas tonto! —dijo propinándole un golpe en el pecho antes de echar a andar hacia las escaleras—. No rechaces la invitación de esta pobre anciana. El favor no te lo hago a ti, sino tú a mí. Así me haces compañía hasta que empiece mi telenovela—. Si Bucky no estuviera viviendo en primera persona aquella situación, no lo creería—. Vamos, vamos —le indicó con el brazo que fuera con ella—. Y trae tu ropa, que te la voy a lavar.

 

Había habido algo en esa pequeña mujer de pelo blanco, arrugas marcadas por una vida vivida y a la que casi sacaba tres cabezas. Una fortaleza y valor admirable porque, ¿qué sabía ella de él? Podría ser un asesino, como bien lo era en realidad, y aun así le abría las puertas de su casa. Pero hubo también un algo más, otro que tiraba de él para seguirla. Ese algo que quizás fuese un deseo escondido en lo más profundo de su ser y que ni siquiera sabía que lo tenía, pero que de repente estaba ahí, tan presente como la señora frente a él.

 

Quería sentirse… aceptado. Sin más. Solo siendo como era en ese presente que estaba viviendo.

 

Y así fue como se vio en una casa que no era la suya, rodeado de fotos que a él no le parecían antiguas, pero que sabía que en la época en la que se encontraba sí lo eran, platos decorativos colgando por todas las paredes, el estómago lleno, el cuerpo limpio, la ropa oliendo a flores y viendo una telenovela que trataba de ser explicada por su vecina, Flori.

 

—Toma, Ioan —se acercó a él con paso torpe debido a los problemas de artritis que le había contado que tenía—. La merienda.

 

 _Ioan_. Aquel fue el nombre falso que le había dado cuando estaba repitiendo plato por segunda vez.

 

—Gracias —dijo él aceptando un tupper con tres ciruelas dentro.

—Cometelas todas —le advirtió con su dedo señalándole.

 

Bucky asintió obediente.

 

—¡Mmmm…! —exclamó contra su voluntad cuando el jugo de la fruta tocó su lengua—. Están muy buenas.

 

Flori le sonrió mientras se acomodaba en su mecedora.

 

—El médico me dijo que las tomara para la memoria.

—¿Para la memoria? —preguntó él mirando sorprendido a la ciruela mordida en su mano.

 

Quizás… a él le podrían ayudar a recordar quién era de verdad…

 

—Sí —asintió meciéndose en la silla sin quitar la vista de la televisión—. Dice que son buenísimas para eso. Yo se las compro a Raluca en el mercado.

—¿Qué mercado? —preguntó.

 

Porque si, finalmente, iba a moverse de su apartamento, cosa que tendría que hacer tarde o temprano para sobrevivir y sin abusar de la buena fe de Flori, tendría que estudiar su entorno. Algo que no había hecho desde un principio debido a la situación límite de su estado mental.

 

—El que ponen todos los días en la plaza tres calles más abajo —contestó—. Y ahora calla y sigamos viendo la novela.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La verdad, la mitad de este capítulo lo tenía escrito desde hace bastante tiempo y mi idea para él no terminaba así, pero a veces empiezas a escribir y las letras te llevan ellas solitas por otros caminos. ¿Lo mejor? Que me lo he pasado genial para terminar este ep jajaja!
> 
> Espero que disfrutes de la lectura tanto como Flori de su telenovela :D
> 
> ¡Hasta el jueves!


	4. Chapter 4

Tener una vida normal estaba siendo más difícil de lo que ya suponía que iba a ser. Estar en un estado de alerta constante era uno de los motivos que no ayudaban y, a eso, había que añadirle el fundamental: no ser dueño de su mente en muchos momentos.

 

Había conseguido un trabajo en una empresa de fundición gracias a su vecina Flori, que parecía tener contactos en toda Rumanía. El trabajo en sí le gustaba y no había despertado la simpatía de ninguno de sus compañeros, cosa que ni perseguía ni quería, por lo que siempre solía estar solo. Además, al ser el nuevo, casi siempre le tocaba tareas que nadie quería, pero que, sin embargo, a él le hacían permanecer centrado, manteniendo al margen los pensamientos intrusivos que le complicarían su labor. Al final de la jornada, solía acabar tan cansado que solo se limitaba a tirarse a la cama e intentar dormir. Y precisamente no acababa agotado por el esfuerzo físico (que de por sí era bastante), el suero que corría por sus venas resolvía eso, sino porque en el momento que cerraba la puerta de su casa, lo que había estado reteniendo durante su jornada volvía, cada día con más fuerza que el anterior. E, iluso de él, había intentado mil maneras de seguir evitando las historias que aparecían en su cabeza con alcohol y otras sustancias… pero aquel suero volvía a actuar y en su cuerpo no pasaba nada, tan solo, seguía manteniendo ahí las imágenes, apareciéndose como una auténtica película de terror en las que él era el villano.

 

La única interacción real que había tenido desde entonces, con un diálogo que comprendía más de dos palabras, había seguido siendo con Flori. La mujer continuaba invitándole a su casa si coincidían en las escaleras y si eso no ocurría, _Ioan_ se encontraba en la puerta de su casa un par de tuppers de comida que la anciana le había preparado. La ansiedad por tener que relacionarse con una persona que no fuera él mismo, poco a poco, se había disipado gracias a ella, pero ahora, parado en mitad de esa plaza atestada de gente, había descubierto que eso era así gracias a que los encuentros con su vecina se habían convertido en una rutina.

 

Había tantos puntos ciegos, tantos rincones que podían albergar a un enemigo, tantas caras que analizar, tanto ruido que… de pronto, sus pies no se sentían en el suelo. Sabía que tenía moverse, siempre había estado en movimiento desde el incidente en el agua con aquel hombre de traje azul, blanco y rojo, sin embargo, en ese instante simplemente lo único que podía hacer era estar ahí, parado.

 

Y respirar. Se quedó hipnotizado por el esfuerzo que suponía llenar sus pulmones de aire para luego expulsarlo. Cada inhalación inundando sus oídos como una ola antes de derrumbar un edificio para llevarse todo por delante, como sus ganas de vivir en esos momentos. Enfocó su mirada porque el paisaje tenía demasiados elementos, demasiados detalles y sus ojos eran pequeños para mirar tanto.

 

Los cerró y lo que había sido borroso se convirtió en una clara oscuridad. Se sintió cómodo estando perdido en el color negro que sus párpados cerrados le brindaban. De hecho, pensó que podía quedarse así para siempre, pero sabía que eso no era posible y que tenía que recuperar el control. Apretó los puños protegidos por unos guantes de piel y trató de rebajar sus pulsaciones antes de que sufriera un infarto ahí mismo. No sería gracioso morir delante de todo el mundo cuando tenía a otros tantos persiguiéndole. Cuando el toque del corazón contra su pecho se fue aflojando a un ritmo lento, sus oídos le permitieron escuchar algo familiar.

 

-Pues ponme medio kilo, Raluca.

 

“ _Raluca_ ”, había escuchado ese nombre en algún lugar. Aún con los ojos cerrados, frunció el ceño al tratar de recordar. En el laberinto de sus memorias de recuerdos mezclados, la más actual y de la que era consciente tenía poco donde perderse. Ese nombre era rumano, por lo que tenía que haberlo escuchado en Bucarest. A sus compañeros de trabajo lo dudaba, puesto que ni siquiera les prestaba atención cuando tenía la poca fortuna de encontrarse con ellos a la hora del almuerzo o en el vestuario, así que debía de habérselo oído a Flori.

 

“ _Yo se las compro a Raluca en el mercado.”_

 

La voz de la anciana resonó fuerte y clara en sus pensamientos.

 

“ _La ciruelas…”_ Recordó, y con ello, la razón por la que había ido a ese jodido mercado.

 

Mecánicamente, buscó el puesto de la tal Raluca y analizó. Rodeado de otros tantos puestos iguales, observó una fila de gente esperando a que una chica les atendiera. Sin verse capaz de acercarse con tanta clientela a su alrededor, se limitó a esperar hasta que el flujo de clientes se disipase mientras observaba con atención los movimientos de la tendera por si suponía ser una amenaza, aunque, desde luego, estaba lejos de aquello y no suponía que una simple vendedora de frutas fuera un peligro para él. En seguida, supo por qué su puesto estaba más concurrido que otros similares. La chica era rápida y eficiente, pero no era eso lo que hacía que todo el mundo buscara su fruta al margen de que su producto fuera bueno, sino lo que conseguía transmitir a las personas desde el otro lado del mostrador: una sonrisa perenne y el reconocimiento de cada uno de los que le compraban. Todos estaban encantados con un trato que parecía ser único y especial, familiar. Una muy buena táctica comercial, reflexionó.

 

Resignado, finalmente se acercó intentando permanecer lo más alejado posible de la atención que ofrecía la frutera, y fue directo al expositor donde estaban las ciruelas. Mientras menos llamara su atención mejor y, sin decir nada, seleccionó tres. Una para el desayuno, otra para comida y finalmente la de la cena. Como si fuera un tratamiento para ayudarle con su memoria.

 

Apretó sus labios en una línea tensa cuando levantó la vista para tendérselas. Ella, que justo acababa de despedir a una mujer, le miró sorprendida al percatarse de su presencia.

 

—¡Oh! Hola —exclamó cogiéndole las ciruelas—. ¿Vas a querer algo más?

—No —respondió con voz ronca por no haberla utilizado en todo el día.

 

Le dijo el precio, pagó y salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo sin ponerse a correr. El esfuerzo mental que le supuso hacer algo tan simple como comprar unas tristes ciruelas fue tan titánico que le costó volver una segunda vez. Y casi dejó de hacerlo cuando ella tuvo el valor de interactuar con él más allá de envolver la fruta y de decirle el precio. Pero el peor momento fue…

 

Cuando las sirenas de policía sonaron. Desde ese día, desde aquel condenado instante, la paranoia se hizo tan presente que le acompañó a cada minuto como si fuera su sombra. Un simple sonido que supuso ser el despertador de aquello que había conseguido aparcar a un lado gracias a la vida medio normal que había logrado conseguir. Ni el mercado, ni el trabajo, ni su vecina Flori eran buena idea porque todos ellos eran un peligro para su integridad. Podían atar cabos, podían hablar, podían dar pistas a quienes no debían…

 

Aunque nada superó a lo que le ocurrió en el día presente. Las sirenas de policía le perseguían a todas partes, aunque las patrullas no fueran a por él y pasaran de largo, pero ese sonido, el jodido sonido que transmitían, era como el de las trompetas anunciando el maldito apocalipsis. Sus memorias se revolvían, le golpeaban en su cabeza y él ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, qué pasaba o quién era. En la soledad de su cocina, con la luz parpadeando, el olor a cañerías y la lluvia que caía en la calle como únicas ataduras que le conectaban con la realidad, miró a su guante manchado de sangre…

 

Solo había sido un hombre. Un desgraciado que había tenido la mala suerte de chocar con él y haberle dicho un simple “cuidado”. Sin embargo, él había pensado que era alguien que había llegado hasta él, encontrándolo para matarlo. Un miembro de Hydra, un amigo del Capitán América, qué más daba… era una amenaza a eliminar.

 

De un golpe lo había tirado al suelo y con otros tantos le había dejado inconsciente, pero ojalá hubiera sido solo eso… El Soldado de Invierno se abrió paso entre la sangre pulsante que corría por sus venas y le siguió golpeando hasta que el rostro del señor quedó deformado por completo. Se había sentido bien por un momento y… Bucky lanzó la cafetera contra la pared y salió del apartamento antes de que lo destrozara también.

 

Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo. Su respiración errática manifestándose a través del vaho que salía de su boca mientras la lluvia le mojaba como queriendo limpiar sus pecados. Los gritos de dolor, las suplicas… seguían siendo un eco que no se iban y solo quería borrarlos.

 

 Quería aire, quería espacio, quería… Solo necesitaba…

 

—¿Todo bien?

 

Se paró en seco cuando descubrió a donde le habían llevado sus pasos. La voz no había sido fruto de su imaginación, de un desesperado deseo de que alguien se preocupara por él y le dijera que todo iba a salir bien, que todo en él se arreglaría, que no era mala persona, que no era un asesino…  porque desde luego eran unas palabras que no se podría decir a sí mismo. Sin embargo, ahí estaba la chica, Raluca, que le vendía las ciruelas, con una mirada entre confusión, preocupación y sorpresa.

 

_Pero no miedo._

 

 _“¿Por qué no me tienes miedo?”, “¿sabes lo que soy?”, “¿lo que te podría hacer ahora mismo?”_ quiso gritarle.

 

Pero se mantuvo callado y vio cómo apartó sus ojos, mirando de soslayo a su alrededor y mordiéndose el labio inferior por pura inquietud ante su mutismo. Se fijó por primera vez en ella de manera real, consciente, sin calibrarla como una amenaza y, de repente, se sintió como uno de aquellos estúpidos compradores que tenía. Le trataba como si le conociese por haberle comprado varias veces y le hizo sentirse bien, por un segundo… que hizo dibujarle una sonrisa que no fue más que una mueca tras su barba al sentir que en otro tiempo, siendo alguien quien ya no era, la habría invitado a salir a bailar al acabar el horario de trabajo.

 

—Claro —terminó por responder con una voz tan quebrada que quiso que la tierra le tragara.

 

Buscó en el interior del bolsillo de su chaqueta el dinero para pagarle lo de siempre y el deseo de que la tierra se abriera nuevamente regresó cuando se dio cuenta de que no llevaba ni un mísero céntimo encima. Sus mejillas comenzaron a encenderse y empezó a maldecir a su ineptitud, inconsciencia y sus ganas de firmar su muerte; ya que no solo era que acabase de dar una paliza a un hombre inocente, sino que, para llamar más la atención de su paradero, se presentaba en mitad del mercado para comprar sin blanca.

 

¿Qué podría hacer sin comportarse más sospechoso de lo que estaba haciendo?, ¿darse media vuelta sin decir una palabra y…?

 

—Puedes pagarme el próximo día.

 

Sus palabras fueron sencillas, directas, honestas.

 

La miró en silencio preguntándose qué era lo que veía en él, por qué confiaba en que volviera cuando era evidente, después de sus acciones en ese día, que no lo haría jamás.

 

—O puedes seguir mojándote bajo la lluvia buscando el dinero que no tienes —dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras apartaba la mirada de él para volver a recolocar los melocotones bajo el toldo de plástico.

 

Bucky se humedeció los labios, dubitativo por el giro que acababan de dar los acontecimientos. Siguió el movimiento de sus dedos enguantados entre las piezas de fruta e hizo lo propio al ponerse a buscar las tres ciruelas que se llevaría.

 

—Gracias —murmuró recuperando la voz y su templanza—. Y lo siento… —por alguna razón se acordó de su madre, de la colleja que le hubiera dado por haber salido de casa sin monedas y teniendo la cara dura de llevarse aquellas ciruelas sin nada a cambio salvo una promesa—. Te lo pagaré…

 

-Lo sé —dijo con tanta seguridad que hasta se creyó que se merecía esa nueva vida normal, la vida que le hacía ser _Ioan_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ejem...
> 
> Sí, soy una mala nécora (que no pécora aunque también xD) y he tardado tanto en actualizar que hasta actualmente tenemos *SPOILERS DE ENDGAME* un Steve viejo xD
> 
> No tengo perdón de dios, pero bueno, dicen que más vale tarde que nunca y aquí estoy! A partir de ahora, seguiré con mi plan de publicar TODOS los jueves y así será D:
> 
> Quisiera reseñar algo VERY IMPORTANT y es que la trama de la mitad del capi hasta el final, así como su diálogo, ha sido idea enteramente de mi querida beta Ekhi. Ella también escribe (y mejor que yo además) y podéis ir a leer sus fics en su perfil, poniendo "Ekhi" en el buscador. Gracias E por darme alas cuando yo misma me las corto porque soy asínnn.
> 
> Creo que es el primer capi que escribo tras el inminente estreno de Endgame. No quiero spoilear mucho por si acaso, pero omg... qué película! Ha tenido tantas cosas buenas, pero también ha tenido muchas que me tienen al borde de un ataque de nervios! ¿Habéis visto el desenlace de Steve y Bucky?, ¿qué pensáis respecto al desarrollo que han tenido estos dos? Os leo en vuestros comentarios ^^
> 
> Nos vemos pronto!


	5. Chapter 5

Era un día como otro cualquiera.

 

La plaza del mercado estaba a rebosar de compradores de última hora que acababan de salir del trabajo. Unos clientes realmente potenciales porque las prisas por llegar a casa para descansar tras toda una jornada laboral les hacía comprar sin mirar los precios y, por lo tanto, sin hacer cuentas de lo que gastaban. Marie sabía aprovechar muy bien la oportunidad que esos clientes ofrecían para llenar sus bolsillos con más dinero usando unos encantos que suponía que venían de su madre, aunque no la recordara mucho. Y mientras se decidían por comprar, podía distraerse mirando los demás puestos: a Mihaela moviendo sus plantas para que les diera la última luz del día; al lado al chico que vendía aquellos botes de miel ecológica recomendando la que menos azúcar tenía y más allá a Nicolescu con su boina leyendo, o lo que fuera, porque a esas horas era imposible ver qué hacía sin quedarse ciego en el intento, ya que el sol se reflejaba en el metal del quiosco. En general, a toda aquella familia que conformaban y que vivían de vender sus artículos bajo los toldos de colores y donde ella era una más.

 

Allí estarían todos, sí. Sin faltar nadie. Excepto su puesto. Y ella. _Porque aquel no era un día como otro cualquiera._

 

Miró las vetas de la madera que conformaba la barra del bar y que era tan vieja que parecía la piel arrugada de un anciano. Había una astilla que sobresalía y jugueteó con ella moviéndola con el pulgar hasta que le pareció aburrido y decidió hacer que traspasara la tela de su guante para clavársela en la piel. Marie siseó mientras el dolor le hizo apretar más el asa de la jarra de cerveza que tenía en su otra mano. Era bueno notar algo en su piel que no fuera la ropa que llevara encima, aunque fuera algo punzante y doloroso. Apartó la mano mirando el pequeño punto oscuro que estaba apareciendo en la tela ahí donde la sangre estaba comenzando a teñir. Un toque con el que no hacía daño, sino con el que conseguía el efecto contrario. Algunos lo llamarían justicia poética.

 

Bebió lo que le quedaba de cerveza de un trago.

 

—Relléname otra —ordenó al camarero.

 

Le gustaba ese bar. El rock suave inundaba siempre el ambiente cargado por una ligera neblina que era provocada por los cigarros que fumaban los otros bebedores. El humo ascendía hasta convertirse en una especie de bóveda que casi lograba cubrir la totalidad del verdadero techo. Marie amplió sus fosas nasales buscando entre el viciado aire el olor de un puro que no encontró y sonrió con nostalgia.

 

El camarero, con un bigote imposible que le hacía parecer de otra época, mostró sus dientes amarillentos en una sonrisa cuando le tendió la ¿cuarta?, ¿quinta? ronda que llevaba. Ella arrastró el recipiente por la superficie de madera antes de levantarla para seguir bebiendo mientras el hombre volvía a la tarea de limpiar los vasos aún húmedos con un trapo lleno de un collage de manchas que ya no saldrían por muchos lavados a los que se sometiera. En parte, si iba a ese sitio era porque la servían sin juzgar, por la razón que fuera, y eso era más que de agradecer.

 

Se limpió las comisuras de la boca con el dorso del guante y el movimiento le hizo mirar al taburete vacío a su lado. Dios, cómo lo echaba de menos. No ignoraba las miradas que recibía por parte de los presentes, casi pudiendo leer sus pensamientos sin necesidad de tocarlos.  _¿Qué haces aquí tan sola?, ¿una chica como tú en un sitio como este?_ o _¿no vienes con nadie?_ Pero si iba a ese local, a un antro de mala muerte lleno de tíos que tenían dibujado en la cara todas las malas intenciones de las que podían ser capaces, era porque de alguna manera… le conectaban con él.

 

 _Logan_.

 

El único y verdadero amigo que había tenido en su vida. Más que eso. Era su familia. La comprendía sin miramientos porque ambos eran iguales. Dos pobres diablos que no tenían su lugar en el mundo de los humanos, pero tampoco en el de los mutantes. La conexión entre ellos residía ahí, uniéndolos de una forma inquebrantable que pocos comprendían. La primera vez que lo conoció fue encerrado en una jaula, como el animal que era, luchando sin poder ser vencido. Marie apenas era una adolescente que huía de ella misma. ¿A caso ahora había alguna diferencia? Porque no se sentía muy distinta desde entonces. Aun así, Logan y ella se habían ayudado desde ese reencuentro en aquel otro tugurio y cuando había crecido, ambos habían hecho de ese primer encuentro un ritual para escapar de la perfecta rutina y la vida normal que llevaban los demás en la escuela del profesor Xavier y que ellos eran incapaces de tener. El recuerdo de su primera borrachera, la cual pilló junto a Logan, le hizo casi reír.

 

Ojalá estuviera allí. El deseo de llamarlo tan pulsante como el latido de su corazón golpeando contra su pecho, aunque supiera que era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban, por mucho que en ese día necesitase más que nunca escuchar una voz amiga de verdad que conociera todos sus secretos. Del por qué no estaba en el mercado y del por qué no debería estar tampoco en ese bar…

 

_… Los mutantes en el pasado nos ayudaron, de eso no hay duda, pero ahora… Se han revelado. El asesinato de Alexander Gorbachov, presidente de Sokovia, no puede quedar impune. Hay que hacer justicia y la justicia debe de prevalecer. Por eso, nosotros los Vengadores, apoyamos la aprobación de la Ley 66. Somos los primeros interesados en saber a qué o quiénes nos podemos enfrentar para defender a cualquier niño, mujer u hombre inocentes. Por eso, tú mutante que me estás viendo; no tengas miedo. Si no tienes nada que esconder, no has de temer a esta medida…_

 

-¡Apaga esa mierda! –exclamó Marie antes de que la ira tomara el control de ella y estampara contra la pared el televisor antiguo.

 

El Capitán América. El perfecto Steve Rogers. Con su pelo rubio de anuncio de champú y sus dientes tan brillantes como jodidas perlas. Qué ganas tenía de romperlos, de hecho, casi lo había conseguido una vez. Estuvo tan cerca de tocarle, de comprobar hasta qué punto se correspondía la imagen del héroe de América con la realidad de sus sentimientos y pensamientos… Una pena que finalmente hubiera perdido una oportunidad así.

 

 _«Falso de mierda»_  pensó.

 

Porque Marie no tenía la necesidad de utilizar su poder para saber que no era oro todo lo que relucía en torno a aquel hombre. A su derecha, frente a los micrófonos de la rueda de prensa que estaba concediendo, se encontraba Natasha Romanov; la famosa Viuda Negra, dando su apoyo con su presencia. Pero también a su izquierda había otra mujer. Marie negó con la cabeza mirando fijamente a la muchacha antes de que la imagen se fuera a negro cuando el camarero finalmente apagó el televisor.

 

Tenía cierto parecido con su padre…

 

El Capitán América exigía detrás de buenas palabras a todos los mutantes que renunciaran a su más preciado escudo –más que el de él- que les protegía de un mundo que les temía: el anonimato. Y no sólo era dar un nombre y la mutación que poseían, sino que también era dar el de su familia, amigos, dónde vivían, dónde trabajaban… cualquier persona o elemento que se relacionara con ellos. E incluso, lo más fervientes simpatizantes de esta ley que aún estaba por aprobar exigían exámenes médicos. Y esa mujer, esa niña, que se encontraba al lado del Capitán parecía estar de acuerdo sin rechistar.

 

¿Ya se habría sometido? ¿La Bruja Escarlata sabría si quiera que era una de ellos? ¿Sería también del conocimiento de los famosos Vengadores? La respuesta debería ser negativa porque sino Steve Rogers no hablaría con tanta vehemencia o sino, a esas alturas, la hubieran expuesto como un ejemplo a seguir. Marie casi podía ver los titulares: “ _Un miembro de los Vengadores es mutante y apoya la aprobación de la Ley 66”_. Pero eso no había pasado por el momento, por lo que la hacía pensar que quizás los experimentos que sufrió la chica en Sokovia tuvieran que ver con el desconocimiento de la auténtica naturaleza de Wanda Maximoff.

 

A Magneto se le habían saltado las lágrimas al conocer la existencia de sus dos hijos. Y había enfurecido cuando su madre, Mística, le había mostrado dónde y en qué condiciones los tenían. Por eso había decidido unirse a ella y por eso Pícara también…

 

Se levantó como un resorte y se acercó a la máquina de música mientras miraba sin ver realmente qué canciones contenía. Unas imágenes terribles, sangrantes y dolorosas aparecían frente a ella como si fueran un recuerdo que le perteneciera. Quería borrarlas, quería olvidarlas, quería acallar todas las voces que en ese día gritaban aprovechando su dolor más íntimo y secreto que resurgía con todo su poder en ese día. Insertó una moneda y se concentró lo más que pudo en las notas de la melodía.

 

Por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo un hombre no la quitaba ojo. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron le dedicó una sonrisa que prometía muchas cosas. Marie apartó su vista para contemplar a su alrededor. Viera donde viera, ahí estaba. La piel con piel. Desde el choque de manos entre dos amigos ante la buena jugada de uno de ellos en la mesa de billar, el roce de dedos cuando el camarero tendía su vuelta a otro cliente hasta aquella pareja besándose… Volvió a buscar al hombre que la miraba y en esta ocasión, él alzó su copa en dirección a ella. Era atractivo sin ser especialmente guapo, más que suficiente para sentarse a su lado y pasar un rato divertido. ¿Qué malo tendría acercarse, charlar, bailar y quizás, acabar los dos en el baño para culminar la noche? Pero sabía que no podía. Que ella no podría. Nunca. La última vez que lo hizo… también fue la primera vez.

 

Intentó contener las lágrimas mientras se dirigía a la barra para pagar su última birra y largarse. Corrió tan deprisa hasta su vieja furgoneta que apenas se mojó con la lluvia que caía. Tamborileó sus dedos en el volante para luego derrumbarse ante él, dando rienda suelta al llanto que había estado reteniendo. Tan solo oía las gotas chocar contra el metal del vehículo, su lloriqueo como el de una niña y una voz que pretendía ignorar. Quizás fue eso lo que le hizo tomar la decisión que iba a tomar, porque esa voz le impedía escuchar a la razón. Metió las llaves en la toma de contacto y las giró. Su furgoneta arrancó de manera que parecía que despertaba con un rugido cansado tras una larga siesta y maniobró hasta que se echó a la carretera.

 

El lugar al que iba no lo había pisado realmente, pero sabía de su existencia porque había pasado una vez por allí cuando llegó al país buscando un sitio en el que quedarse y, por alguna razón que era más que sabida, lo había memorizado. Condujo por varias horas hasta que la media luna fue apareciendo de entre los árboles que conformaban los bosques que delimitaban a la maltrecha carretera. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se convirtió en un camino de tierra que hizo que los amortiguadores de su camioneta sufrieran de verdad, haciéndola temer por un momento que no aguantase hasta llevarla a su destino. Pero cuando vio al reluciente cubo de metal, agradeció a lo que fuera porque la había sonreído como la luna parecía estar haciéndolo en lo alto del cielo oscuro.

 

Cuando aparcó a un lado, como si es que fuera a aparecer alguien más en mitad de la nada, esperó sentada con sus dedos enguantados sujetando con firmeza al volante. ¿ _Qué diantres había hecho_?, ¿ _en qué estaba pensando_? Pero la luz de la luna se reflejaba en la estructura a su lado, acechándola como un monstruo en la oscuridad. ¿ _Sería para manifestar sus peores pesadillas o para despertarla de ellas_?

 

Ya daba igual. La voz seguía en el interior de su cabeza; tan clara  como tener a alguien hablando a su lado. No era una voz que la molestara mucho, es más, solo la hablaba una vez al año y esa vez al año era ese día. Sin embargo, cuando lo hacía, sonaba tan fuerte que hasta la que siempre le rebatía y molestaba, la que pertenecía a la mismísima Carol Danvers, enmudecía.

 

Aún con un ligero rastro de las lágrimas en sus mejillas, salió del coche y se acercó a la cabina. Entró para resguardarse de la lluvia, que aún hacía acto de presencia, y se quedó mirando al teléfono. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, bien pudo ser segundos u horas; primero con sus ojos marcando un número que sabía de memoria y después, con la piel de sus dedos rozando las teclas que contenían al mismo. En algún momento se había quitado los guantes sin ser consciente. Aquello era lo más sincero que podía hacer tras ocultarse siempre tras capas y capas de ropa.

 

Tomó un respiro y rebuscó monedas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y chaqueta. Lo suficiente para una llamada escueta. No quería más. No debía más. Las caricias a las teclas se convirtieron en presión mientras veía como en la antigua pantalla aparecía el teléfono que estaba marcando. Su oreja se comenzó a calentar al tener tan apretado el auricular.

 

Un tono.

 

Dos tonos.

 

Tres…

 

—¿Qué cojones quieres?

 

Se llevó la mano a la boca para reprimir una carcajada o un sollozo, o ambas cosas a la vez. Con la respiración apenas llegando a sus pulmones y la sangre arremolinándose en sus sienes, apenas encontró fuerzas para responder.

 

—L… Logan.

 

—¿¡Pícara!? –exclamó—. ¿Qué diablos…? ¡Pícara!

 

—Sí —sonrió al tiempo que sorbió por la nariz. Hacía tanto que nadie la llamaba así.

 

—N… ¡No cuelgues! ¿¡Me has entendido, nena!? ¿¡Dónde estás!? ¿¡Es este tú número!? —gritaba tanto que tuvo que separarse el teléfono para evitar quedarse sorda.

 

—Logan… —volvió a decir sin ser capaz de responder a ninguna de sus preguntas por no poder y no querer.

 

—Nena, por favor… —percibió la desesperación en su voz, aunque su tono se hubiera rebajado—. Respóndeme.

 

—Estoy bien —¿era eso cierto? Lo importante es que pareció tranquilizarle—. Sólo te llamaba para… para… saber.

 

—No hace ni una hora que he estado con él —respondió como leyendo sus pensamientos.

 

—Gracias —exclamó soltando toda la tensión, culpabilidad y sufrimiento que le había acompañado no solo en ese día, sino desde que había llegado a Rumania y había asimilado lo que eso suponía.

 

Comenzó a llorar de manera tan fuerte, sin poder evitarlo, que tuvo que dejar su cuerpo caer porque no se sentía con las fuerzas suficientes para poder mantenerse en pie. Tan solo le quedaba el poder agarrarse a ese auricular negro como si fuera la última rama a la que agarrarse antes de caer al vacío.

 

—Nena, por favor… —insistió de una manera tan suave que solo quería decir que estaba a punto de estallar—. Dime dónde estás. Iré a por ti. No… no tienes por qué estar sola.

 

—¿Cómo estaba? —preguntó ignorándolo.

 

—Bien —calló por unos segundos calibrando sus siguientes palabras—. Como siempre.

 

—Eso quiere decir sin cambios —suspiró ella mientras notaba cómo se esfumaba cualquier atisbo de esperanza que albergara.

 

—Picara, ya sabes que…

 

—He querido ir —le cortó antes de que dijera una verdad demasiado hiriente—. He querido ir —repitió para justificarse, aunque fuera más bien para ella misma que para él—, pero…

 

—Lo sé.

 

—Yo… Lo siento mucho. Lo siento mucho de verdad… Lo siento —y lo repitió tantas veces, en medio de todo aquel caos de lágrimas, sollozos e hipo que sus disculpas se convirtieron en un balbuceo inteligible.

 

—Se lo dije —lo logró escuchar, no sin dificultades—. Y sé que lo entendió.

 

—¿Se lo dijiste? —dijo intentando controlándose.

 

—Sí —afirmó—. Es buen escuchador —aquello consiguió hacerla sonreír—. Y sé que, de alguna manera, él lo entendió.

 

—Gracias Logan —sabía que alguien como ella no se merecía a un buen amigo como lo era él, pero aun así lo agradecía.

 

—Nena… ¡agh! —escuchó como chasqueaba los labios—. Por favor, no me hagas esto y dime dónde estás. Iré a por ti. No tenemos por qué volver, pero no quiero que estés sola. Las cosas se están poniendo muy feas, Pícara.

 

—Sé cuidarme de mí misma, Logan —arremetió como si de repente fuera otra vez esa adolescente testaruda que conoció él en su primer encuentro.

 

—No dudo de eso, pero… —resopló hastiado—. Todos te echan de menos. Yo… te echo de menos.

 

Marie se mordió el labio para evitar derrumbarse nuevamente al llegar a ella como una ola chocando contra un muro el sentimiento de sentirse querida por alguien en el mundo. Después de todo, quizás no debería sentirse tan sola como lo hacía.

 

—¿Estáis todos bien? —la culpa llegó nuevamente a ella por no haberse interesado por sus amigos hasta ese momento.

 

—Lidiando con las cosas, ya sabes… —contestó—. El profesor está intentando llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo que sea beneficioso para todos, pero parecen querer más la aprobación de la dichosa ley.

 

—Así que estás con ellos —dijo sorprendida. Logan era como ella y había supuesto que también habría dejado la mansión.

 

—Sí… bueno…

 

Marie conocía ese tono. Era el que ponía cuando quería evitar un tema y su voz quedaba apenas en refunfuño.

 

—¿En qué andas metido? —dijo sonriendo.

 

—Pues, ya sabes… —carraspeó su garganta—. Al parecer soy el nuevo profesor de historia.

 

—¿¡Qué!? —por primera vez en lo que llevaba de día, rio.

 

—Parece que soy el candidato ideal para eso —la incomodidad aún estaba presente en su voz—. Las ideas locas que tiene el profesor.

 

_El saldo de la llamada está a punto de finalizar. Si desea continuar con la llamada; por favor, inserte más monedas._

 

La voz robótica la hizo aterrizar en la realidad. Se había olvidado por un momento de todo y era hora de abandonar ese oasis que no debía de haberse permitido, pero que le había otorgado tener un alivio en el desierto que era su vida.

 

—Logan —dijo mientras se volvía a poner en pie—. Debo irme. Muchas gracias por ir a visitar a Cody en mi lugar.

 

—¿¡Qué!? Esper… ¡Espera!

 

—Sabes que de no haber tantos controles en los aeropuertos hubiera ido, pero… Gracias de veras.

 

_El saldo de la llamada está a punto de finalizar. Si desea continuar con la llamada; por favor, inserte más monedas._

 

—¡Nena!

 

_El saldo de la llamada está a punto de finalizar. Si desea continuar con la llamada; por favor, inserte más monedas._

 

—Tengo que colgar.

 

—¡Pícara, escúchame! ¡Van a desconectar a Cody!

 

_Fin de la llamada. Si desea volver a llamar, marque el número de nuevo insertando más monedas._

Y el sonido de que la línea estaba de nuevo operativa regresó. El teléfono fue alejándose de su rostro, aunque lo mantuviera agarrado con ambas manos frente a ella, temblando. Lo miró como si aún pudiera escuchar la voz de Logan a través de él.

 

_Van a desconectar a Cody._

 Lo iban a hacer, después de tantos años.

 

_Cody…_

 

La imagen de su rostro adolescente apareció ante ella, acercándose al suyo para poder besarla. Era tan nítido que juró que estaba sucediendo ahora. Podía ver las diferentes tonalidades del azul de sus ojos, contar las pecas sobre su nariz y el olor de su pelo rubio revuelto. El tacto de sus labios se manifestó en ese instante en la sombra de un hormigueo en los suyos propios y luego… luego… Aquella intrusión en su cuerpo de los pensamientos, sentimientos, energía y hasta psique del que fuese su primer y único amor. Al principio se había sentido bien, siempre se sentía bien al inicio, como si recibiera un chute de energía, pero luego fue tan intenso que creyó que su cuerpo iba a explotar al intentar abrirse para convertirse en la morada de otra identidad además de la suya. Cuando se separó de él para evitarlo, Cody cayó. Desde entonces nunca había despertado, y desde entonces también, Marie nunca se había perdonado.

 

La primera vida que arrebataba había sido la de la persona que más había querido.

 

Un grito desesperado ascendió por su garganta y el sonido atravesó las paredes de la cabina. Un golpe, dos, tres… hasta que tanto el auricular como el soporte del mismo, donde estaban las teclas, se convirtieron en un amasijo de metal y plástico. Abrió la puerta del cubículo con tanta fuerza que el mismo cayó a un lado haciendo que los cristales estallaran en mil pedazos al chocar contra el suelo.

 

—Cody… no… —dijo perdiendo la noción de su entorno y sucumbiendo a las profundidades de su mente.

 

 _—Me mataste —_ le escuchó decir _._

 

—Yo… yo… yo no sabía —respondió cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

 

_—Pensaba que me querías._

 

—Perdóname —suplicó llevándose las manos a la cabeza—. Perdóname, por favor…

 

_—Ni siquiera has venido a visitarme._

 

—No… no he podido —clavó sus uñas en el cuero cabelludo para provocar un dolor con el que mitigar al que sentía en su interior.

 

 _—¿No has podido o no has querido?_   —esa frase la pronunciaron varias voces a la vez y tironearon tanto de ella que bien podían haber partido su cabeza en dos.

 

_—¿Vas a dejar que me desconecten?_

 

_—Vuela._

 

_—¿Vas a dejar que muera?_

 

_—Vuela._

 

_—Tú me mataste._

 

_—¡Vuela!_

 

Marie echó a correr. Las siluetas de los árboles, los límites de la tierra con la hierba, el cielo y el suelo; todo color cuanto la rodeaba, se difuminaba ante ella. A cada paso que daba sus pies tocaban cada vez menos el suelo, intentando seguir la orden que la voz femenina le exigía. Pero ella no quería volar, quería tener los pies firmes sobre la tierra. Volar era regresar a Pícara, a sus poderes, a ser mutante; una repudiada mutante. Una _asesina_.

 

 _—¡VUELA!”—_ su propia voz gritó mezclada con la de Carol Danvers.

 

Sin poder seguir oponiendo resistencia, su cuerpo se elevó en el aire. La gravedad intentando hacer un control  sobre ella más que la propia Marie.  En vano. El aire puro y frío pronto le golpeó la cara, dándole el consuelo que tanto le hacía falta. Desde allí arriba podía ver lo profundo del bosque, la luz de la luna iluminando las copas de los árboles, el camino de tierra y a su vieja furgoneta aparcada junto a la destrozada cabina.

 

Sin querer asimilar la noticia que había salido de ella, echó a volar a toda la velocidad que pudo, disfrutando de la experiencia. Y es que pocas cosas había que amara más que el volar.

 

 _—Curioso que disfrutes tanto de un poder que no es tuyo —_ susurró Carol en la oscuridad _—._ _¿Me ignoras? Pues ignora un poder que no te pertenece” —_ recriminó.

 

 _—_ Cállate _—_ dijo en voz alta.

 

_—Me pregunto si no habrá poder peor que el de robar otros._

 

Marie no contestó. Toda la velocidad y fuerza que había desatado al, finalmente, ceder a su naturaleza mutante, menguaba cada vez que Carol hablaba.

 

 _—_ No deberías haberme hecho volar _—_ le reprochó.

 

 _—Ah, ¿pero he sido yo? —_ preguntó con la ironía rezumando por cada parte del ser que estaba metido en ella _—._ _¿Estás segura de que no has querido tú?_

 

 _—_ Sí _—_ dijo tajante y comprendiendo por qué quería hacerla volar _—_. Quieres que me atrapen.

 

 _—Eso es lo que hay que hacer con los ladrones y asesinos_.

 

Y sin más diálogo entre ellas, Carol Danvers empezó a forcejear. Una lucha que comenzó en el interior de Marie por el control de su cuerpo y que a medida que se intensificaban, su vuelo iba perdiendo altura a gran velocidad. Quizás lo mejor era rendirse y dejarse morir, pero sabía que, si eso sucedía, la capitana no la dejaría estamparse contra el suelo; no por salvarla, sino porque la necesitaba para seguir alimentándose de ella.

 

Aferrándose con todo lo que tenía al recuerdo de la voz de Logan, por fin tomó su propio control evitando una caída casi mortal pero no por ello menos aparatosa. Aulló de dolor cuando todo el peso de la gravedad ignorada recayó sobre el hombro que impactó contra la hierba. Se dio cuenta al mirar al cielo que ya no la acompañaba esa luna que sonreía, y en mitad de la oscuridad, se escuchó el crujido de un hueso que volvía a ponerse en su sitio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siempre digo que publicaré todos los jueves y al final lo que ocurre es que en esos días pasa por aquí rodando la bola del desierto. Pero al menos hoy es jueves y traigo capi nuevo.
> 
> He tenido una fuerte desconexión con la historia. Soy sincera. Escribí las dos primeras páginas que leéis hace dos semanas y me costó horrores. No lograba empatizar con Picara y además en un momento tan clave para ella, pero no ha sido hasta que las musas no me han llamado que retomé lo que hice. Y de qué manera, porque este capi ocupa 10 páginas en el word finalmente. Pero no os penséis que durante el parón he estado sin hacer nada, ya que me he estado revisionando todas las películas de X-Men y leído algún cómic para poder plasmar lo más fielmente el universo mutante en esta línea pre-Civil War. Casar los dos universos no está siendo fácil, pero como ya he dicho, las musas han hablado y con mucha fuerza, aclarándome muchas cosas con las que no sabía qué hacer.
> 
> IMPORTANTE:
> 
> La línea o universo principal en esta historia es la que vemos en los Vengadores. En concreto, esta historia tiene lugar en los acontecimientos anteriores a Civil War, utilizando algunos hechos ocurridos en Ultron. Aunque AVISO a navegantes, porque quién lo hace no es traidor, puede que me tome alguna licencia porque los mutantes necesitan su hueco y hay que explicar qué les ha pasado mientras los Vengadores libraban sus propias batallas, así que para que la coexistencia de ambos universos tenga sentido, hay que hacer ciertos apaños diferentes a lo que vimos en las películas, pero los iré explicando e intentaré ser lo más fiel posible.
> 
> ACLARACIONES:
> 
> Para quien no lo sepa, Cody fue el primer chico que besó Pícara siendo una adolescente, con tan mala suerte que fue la ocasión en la que se manifestaron por primera vez sus poderes, dejando al pobre chico en coma. Este es el GRAN trauma de ella, por encima de otros que pueda tener, hasta el punto que condiciona el uso de su poder (y hasta aquí puedo leer, aunque si conoces la historia de Pícara, sabrás a lo que me refiero). Según los cómics; Pícara va todos los años a visitar a Cody al hospital donde lo tienen, aunque en esta historia, ahora no ha podido. ¿Por qué?:
> 
> La ley 66. Haciendo mi pequeño homenaje a Star Wars con la Orden 66, esta medida pretende hacer un registro y control de todos los mutantes (like en X-Men, la primera peli) por el asesinato al presidente de Sokovia. Esto se aclarará más adelante en la historia, pero el hecho de que, al parecer, unos mutantes hayan asesinado al presidente, hacen que los Vengadores estén a favor de la aprobación de la mencionada ley. ¿Wanda sabe que es mutante? Ahhhhh, habrá que seguir con esta historia para saberlo, pero desde luego, aquí, es hija de Magneto <3
> 
> Logan ha hecho su aparición *-* Amo tanto a Logan! Como tengo recientes todas las pelis de X-Men, la relación de él con Pícara la he hecho basándome en las pelis, aunque en las series animadas y algún cómic ya es así. Es tan bonita que no me he podido resistirme a plasmarla.
> 
> Y hablando de películas, ¿habéis visto ya Dark Phoenix? Aclaro desde YA que Jean es mi mutante FAVORITO ever y aún estoy asimilando lo que han hecho con ella...
> 
> Y creo que no me dejo nada en el tintero. Sólo que muchas gracias por leerme y el doble de gracias si me dejas un comentario ^^ Si todo es propicio, el jueves habrá nuevo capítulo porque aunque esto es una fumada muy grande, disfruto mucho escribiendo esta historia :)


	6. Chapter 6

James. Bucky. El Soldado de Invierno. Ioan. Cuatro nombres para una sola persona. Cuatro nombres que eran susurrados, llamados o gritados en el laberinto de su mente. ¿Sentía que alguno era el suyo?, ¿qué alguno le pertenecía?

 

_No._

 

El tiempo había seguido transcurriendo mientras él permanecía en Bucarest y aún asistía a las imágenes de sus recuerdos como un mero espectador que en ocasiones se emocionaba, reía o asombraba, aunque la mayoría de veces fuera para quedar completamente horrorizado. Pero era verdad que, poco a poco, aún sin haber hecho un gran progreso, al menos no quedaba totalmente desconectado de su entorno y era capaz de volver a su nuevo presente sin encontrarse con muebles destrozados o habiendo dado una paliza al primer pobre diablo con el que se cruzase. Sin embargo, los sueños eran otra cosa.

 

Cuando dormía no había diferencia alguna con el hombre inestable y errático que fue liberado tras el encuentro con… Steve Rogers. Su ropa y sábanas amanecían empapadas en sudor, incluso el colchón movido de su lugar original y a veces, sólo a veces, de repente despertaba en la cocina o en mitad del salón con algún destrozo nuevo.

 

Pero hacia un par de noches había pasado algo nuevo, algo que fue un descubrimiento desconcertante; uno cálido. Había soñado con un chico flaco intentando golpear lo más dignamente posible a un saco de boxeo, aunque sin mucho éxito. Podía escuchar su propia risa y ver una mano que no era de vibranium, sino de carne, tendida para ayudar al muchacho a levantarse del suelo tras un golpe ridículamente mal dado. Tras darle unos nuevos consejos y dejarlo con su empeño de seguir entrenando, se había acercado para tomar un trago de agua en una fuente frente a un espejo. El reflejo que le había devuelto era el de un hombre distendido, incluso alegre, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y que llevaba unos guantes de boxeo colgados del cuello.

 

_Era él._

 

Y cuando se había despertado no estaba sudado, ni con el corazón en la garganta y los pulmones amenazando con romper sus costillas. Se sentía… Se sentía bien, por increíble que pareciese; por lo que cogió una libreta y apuntó un simple “Gimnasio. Boxeo. Ejercicio”. Horas después, miraba satisfecho el saco de boxeo que colgaba del techo de la terraza donde estaba instalada la caldera y las cuerdas para tener la ropa y así había comenzado con una rutina en la que sentía que no había pasado los años desde aquel reflejo en el espejo. El ponerse los guantes, los movimientos contra aquella mole de tela roja, habían surgido tan naturales en él que parecía que llevaba toda una vida haciéndolos.

 

Fue un verdadero alivio descubrir que el desgaste físico le ayudaba a aclarar la mente, que le aligeraba del peso que conformaba su conciencia, culpa, frustración, miedo y odio. Así que también había comenzado a salir a correr para despertar hasta el castigo al resto de su cuerpo. Siempre buscaba ese punto en el que, en la lucha contra el suero inyectado en sus venas, acababa con la derrota de éste y podía llegar a comenzar a notar la quemazón en cada uno de sus músculos rompiendo sus fibras por el titánico esfuerzo extenuante. No era simplemente una sensación física, sino también psíquica, pues lograba sentir al hombre que había sido arrebatado tras esa máquina amoral y sin conciencia que cometía los peores crímenes. Además, también le había servido para conocer y trazar un mapa de las liosas calles, no ya de su barrio, sino de toda Bucarest. A veces, el trote de sus veloces pasos le llevaban tan lejos, que se encontraba saliendo del límite de la ciudad.

En ese día el sol comenzaba a desaparecer entre los edificios de la ciudad, otorgándola esas pinceladas naranjas del atardecer. El ligero viento desprendía y hacía bailar a las hojas que comenzaban a olvidar el verde, pero que para él suponía un soplo de aire fresco que enfriaba el sudor que caía por su frente. Esquivando a la gente, sólo estaba centrado en el sonido de sus zapatillas contra el suelo, su respiración controlada entrando por su nariz y saliendo por su boca, y sus ojos puesto al frente. Ni siquiera se había percatado que había llegado a la plaza del mercado tras una travesía de varias horas hasta que escuchó el grito de un nombre ya conocido.

 

—¡Raluca! ¡Espera a que termine con estos clientes y te ayudo!

—¡Eres tan dulce, pero de verdad que puedo!

 

Cuando paró para contemplar la escena, vio al del quisco con medio cuerpo fuera del mostrador gritando a la chica que le vendía las ciruelas y a la que aún debía dinero. Con la lección bien aprendida, palpó los bolsillos de su pantalón de deporte para cerciorarse de que había cumplido su promesa de no salir ni una vez más de casa sin un céntimo. Al comprobar que las monedas no se habían ido a ningún lado, se ajustó la gorra y cruzó la calle para acercarse al puesto de fruta y encontrarse con la chica haciendo malabares para sostener un par de cajas llenas de frutas con las que apenas podía al tener un brazo con un cabestrillo.

 

—¡Raluca, no seas cabezona! —seguía vociferando el hombre.

—¡No necesito ayu…!

 

La frase nunca terminó puesto que las cajas se desequilibraron al punto de que hubieran caído de forma inminente contra el suelo de no ser porque Ioan las sujetó a tiempo. Guante junto a guante y pupilas verdes contra pupilas azules, la boca de la chica sostenía una exclamación mientras aún analizaba lo sucedido o estado a punto de suceder. Ioan con labios apretados y las comisuras algo alzadas, añadió su otra mano para quitarle de encima aquella pesada mercancía.

 

—Déjame esto a mí —dijo para matar el incómodo silencio que se había instaurado.

—Va…le —respondió cuando logró salir de su asombro.

—Eh… ¿Dónde te las dejo? —preguntó algo nervioso por la mirada inquisitiva de ella.

—¡Oh!... Sí, claro… —con la mano sana se rascó la cabeza para luego sacudirse el mandil y mirar a todos lados como si estuviera reubicándose—. A mi furgoneta. Es esa roja de ahí —señaló a un vehículo que casi podría tener más años que él.

—Pues… voy a llevarlas —dijo reajustando el peso en sus brazos y cortando el contacto visual.

 

Se acercó al coche sintiendo los pasos de Raluca tras él. Cuando lo hubo alcanzado, por el rabillo del ojo vio como ella abría más una de las puertas traseras para dejarle hueco.

 

—Ponlas aquí —indicó a la vez que empujaba ligeramente otros palés que había dentro.

 

Sus ojos se volvieron a cruzar un instante antes de que ella sacara su cabeza del interior de la furgoneta. Ioan no se había percatado de que el peso mayor que había cargado era el de ver su espacio vital compartido con el de otra persona. Al recomponerse, la vio ligeramente separada de la furgoneta jugueteando con un hilillo suelto del cabestrillo que parecía requerir de toda su atención. Si él no lo creyera, diría que parecía… ¿molesta?

 

—¿Necesitas más ayuda?

 

Ella suspiró.

 

—Eres muy amable, pero no es necesario —no pudo evitar fijarse en las ojeras oscuras que lucía.

 

La inquietud hizo que mordiese el interior de su mejilla. ¿Dónde estaba la chica alegre y risueña a la que estaba acostumbrado a ver?, ¿por qué parecía tan… derrotada? Un pensamiento cruzó su mente abruptamente, relacionando aquella extraña actitud con su misteriosa desaparición. Porque sí, Ioan sabía que había faltado varios días ya que, desde que quedó con su deuda pendiente, se había acercado todos los días a la plaza con la intención de pagarla y para corresponder su amabilidad. Y no sabría descifrar que sintió exactamente al ver que quién había dejado de ir al mercado había sido ella y no él.

 

—¡No le hagas caso, cariño! —se giró para encontrarse con la mujer del puesto de las flores hablándole—. Es más que evidente que necesita la ayuda de un chico fuerte como tú, lo que pasa que es demasiado orgullosa para admitirlo —rio.

—¡Mihaela! —exclamó la frutera.

—Me da igual lo que digas, cielo —dijo volviendo su atención a las hojas de las flores que estaba cortando—. Y aunque no voy a negar que me muero de curiosidad por verte recoger todo tu puesto con un solo brazo, me daría pena ver tus frutas desparramadas por el suelo.

—Tu preocupación son las frutas, claro —resopló Raluca.

—Y tu salud, corazón —dijo con una sonrisa que bien parecía la de un tiburón.

La chica negó con la cabeza y volvió a dirigirse a él.

—En el fondo tiene razón. No te importaría… Aunque no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres —corrigió rápidamente.

—No me importa —dijo cortésmente.

 

No tuvo que esperar a más para comenzar a cargar cajas para guardarlas. Descubrió que se sentía bien, muy bien, pudiendo contribuir al mundo de manera positiva, aunque fuera por una nimiedad como ayudar a la chica del puesto de las frutas a recoger su tenderete. Había hecho tanto mal, cometido tantas atrocidades, que percatarse que aún podía hacer algo bueno le golpeó en alguna parte de su interior de manera tan brusca como un puñetazo en el estómago.

 

Mientras ella le echaba una mano, literalmente, empujando algunas cajas para hacer hueco a nuevas, colocando frutas o indicando dónde tenía que ponerlas en esa especie de tetris. Ioan apenas habló, tan sólo se dejó llevar por el disfrute de vivir un momento así. Y fue cuando las farolas se encendieron a pesar de que quedaban unos pocos rayos de sol que aún luchaban contra la oscuridad en ciernes de la noche que venía, que en uno de los últimos viajes que hizo transportando frutas agudizó el oído ante una conversación que estaba teniendo la tal Mihaela con su última clienta.

 

—Ya sabes cómo son esos americanos, pero ese hombre, el Capitán América, es de los que parece íntegros, y si él está de acuerdo con la aprobación de esa ley; yo también.

—¡Ay! No sé Mihaela, yo lo único que quiero es que mis hijos estén a salvo de esos monstruos —el tono de la mujer era de auténtica preocupación.

—Tus hijos y todos nosotros —añadió indignada—. Cualquiera puede ser uno de ellos. Desde tu vecina a la profesora de los niños, ¡imagínate!

—Es un peligro, yo apenas puedo dormir por las noches.

—Ya somos dos, querida. Dios nos proteja —Ioan la vio mirando al cielo con cara afligida—. Y que también me perdone, porque todos somos sus criaturas, pero es que esos mutantes y lo que son… ¡Son una abominación!

—No entiendo cómo es que la Unión Europea no hace algo porque…

—¿Me ayudas con esto último? —Raluca, de repente, apareció en su campo visual con unos cuantos carteles en los que ponían diversos precios.

 

Sus cejas apuntaron hacia el nacimiento de su pelo bajo su gorra al verla con el ceño fruncido y los labios firmemente apretados en una línea. Cuando le cogió varios, comprobó que algunos tenían el poste para clavarlos doblados casi en un ángulo de noventa grados a pesar de que fueran de hierro.

 

—Mataría ahora mismo por algo que me subiera el azúcar hasta que me diera diabetes —aunque intentó sonar relajada, reflejaba tensión por todas partes, lo que hizo que se pusiera en un estado de alerta—. ¿Quieres un café? Te invito a uno. ¿Tú quieres uno Mihaela?

—No, gracias cariño.

 

Antes de que él pudiera contestar, la chica se había alejado hasta cruzar la calle para dirigirse a una cafetería que estaba frente a la plaza. Quiso encontrar rápido la razón del por qué parecía tan distinta. El pensamiento que había aparecido como un trueno hacía un rato, volvió a resonar ahora con más fuerza. Había desaparecido por días, volviendo con un brazo lesionado y una actitud diametralmente opuesta a la normal. Donde antes había habido simpatía, gracia e incluso un poco de descaro, ahora había una persona fría, distante y seria. El fantasma de unas sirenas, que tan al límite ponían su autocontrol cuando las escuchaba en la calle, retumbaban ahora en cada fibra de su ser. ¿¡Por qué tardaba tanto en traer los malditos cafés!? ¿Y si la inocente chica del puesto de las frutas no era tan inocente?, ¿y si sabía quién era?, ¿era una de los secuaces de HYDRA?, ¿del Capitán América?, ¿era el ir a por unas cafés una excusa que disfrazaba que sus verdaderas intenciones? Ioan ya había echado a correr en pensamiento para huir cuando la puerta de la cafetería se abrió para dejar ver a Raluca portando una bandeja de cartón con un par de vasos.

 

—Soy tan desastre que ni siquiera te he preguntado cómo te gusta el café —comentó despreocupada bajo el sonido de su pulso aun martilleando sus oídos—. Esto… ¿Estás bien? —dijo mirándolo confusa.

Ioan se aclaró la garganta mientras intentaba volver a relajarse.

«No pasa nada» se dijo.

—Claro.

—Parecía que habías visto un fantasma —sonrió—. Te lo he pedido solo y no tiene azúcar, pero he cogido un par de sobres y puedo ir a por leche si quieres.

—Me gusta solo.

—Entonces premio para mí —dijo divertida mientras le ofrecía su vaso.

 

Se lo aceptó mientras observaba cómo se servía el café en aquellos tiempos. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer con el vaso de plástico, observó a Raluca romper una pequeña apertura en la tapa para después beber, así que así hizo él. La siguió hasta la parte trasera del rojo coche para sentarse junto a ella mientras el montón de cajas y frutas quedaban a sus espaldas. Cuando todos sus sentidos se fueron deleitando con el sabor del café a cada trago que daba, tanto el quiosquero como la florista fueron despidiéndose hasta que apenas quedaron unos cuantos tenderos que aún seguían recogiendo. La conversación que había mantenido la florista con esa mujer volvió a su mente cuando pasó con el coche delante de ellos y tocó el claxon a modo de saludo.

 

—Puedo… —intentó quitarse la incomodidad que sentía ante la cuestión que iba a formular buscando un reajuste en su postura—. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Dispara —replicó ella mientras removía distraída el interior de su vaso.

—¿Qué es… qué son los mutantes?

 

Raluca se quedó quieta, en completo silencio, con la mirada perdida en algún punto concreto, pero notó cómo la comisura de su labio se curvaba hacia arriba.

 

—¿De verdad me lo preguntas? —dijo en apenas un susurro.

 

Ioan tan sólo asintió con la cabeza, ganándose toda la atención de ella.

 

—¿No lo sabes?

—Si lo supiera, no lo preguntaría —contestó tan avergonzado que a punto estuvo de dejarla ahí sentada.

 

Pero el sonido de una escueta risa le hizo descartar la idea.

 

—¿Dónde has estado en los últimos… no sé…. cincuenta años? —ladeó su cabeza con gesto curioso. Tragó grueso apartando su mirada—. Da igual —dijo al no obtener respuesta de él—. Los mutantes son… es… quiero decir… –volvió a observarla mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras parecía debatir consigo misma cuál sería la mejor explicación para dar—. Son cualquier persona.

—¿Cualquier persona? —repitió él asombrado porque, por las palabras de su compañera vendedora, parecían ser cualquier otra cosa.

—Sí —asintió cruzando sus piernas—. Sólo que ellos, bueno... ya sabes –suspiró—. Poseen el Gen-X.

 

No, Ioan no tenía ni idea, y se arriesgó a adentrarse en sus recuerdos para ver si en uno de ellos conservaba alguna información que tuviera que ver con el tema.

 

—¿Qué gen es ese? —dijo al no encontrar nada.

—Uno que les otorga ciertas… habilidades —Ioan se dio cuenta de que ella sujetaba con más fuerza su café.

 

Guardó silencio por unos instantes mientras trataba de digerir toda aquella nueva información. ¿Cualquier persona con habilidades? Por alguna razón, no sonaba bien.

 

—¿Y qué clase de habilidades?

—No sé, cualquiera —se encogió de hombros—. Unos controlan el clima, otros el hielo, el fuego... Hay quién lee mentes o ve el futuro. Incluso algunos tienen garras en sus manos o se pueden transformar en quien quiera.

 

Su voz temblaba ligeramente y su vista estaba en su mano enguantada rodeando el vaso con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada. Ioan quería que levantara su rostro para ver sus ojos y descifrar qué mensaje ocultaban tras aquellas palabras; que es lo que sentía ella al respecto.

 

—Entiendo… —expulsó el aire de sus pulmones que no sabía que estaba reteniendo—. ¿Todo eso son capaces de hacer? —Raluca asintió sin mirarlo—. Y, ¿lo hacen por ese gen?

—Así es.

—¿Y de dónde sale el Gen-X? —el sabor de su bebida acompañó en el tono a su pensamiento.

 

¿HYDRA habría logrado avanzar tanto en todos esos años?, ¿habrían logrado infiltrar a esa cantidad de hombres y mujeres en la sociedad como para que fuera un problema a nivel mundial conocido por los ciudadanos de a pie? Gente como él, no, aún superiores si es que poseían semejantes poderes, serían aún más peligrosos, aún más letales. Dios, ¿tanto se había perdido?

 

—Evolución, supongo.

 

Aquel mechón blanco que tenía se mecía con el aire frío frente a su cara. Ella se lo apartó y se lo metió tras la oreja en un gesto que expresó la incomodidad de sentir sus ojos en ella, pero es que, ¿qué podía hacer? Eran tantas las dudas. Y si él estaba siendo buscado y su enemigo tenía nuevas armas con las que darle caza, quería saber a qué se podría enfrentar.

 

—¿Qué quieres decir con evolución? —la uña de su pulgar rozaba bajo el guante de forma rítmica arriba y abajo el largo  del vaso—. Evolución… ¿científica?, ¿experimentación?

 

«¿Cómo hicieron conmigo?» pensó.

 

—¿¡Qué!? ¡No! —exclamó— Evolución como… ¿del mono al hombre?, ¿del neandertal al sapiens? —movía las manos hacia adelante y atrás de manera que sólo le faltaba unos calcetines para que pareciera que se lo estaba explicando a un niño.

 

—¿Quieres decir que es una evolución natural? —se mordió los labios reclinándose sobre sí mismo.

 

—Oye, ¿de verdad que no lo sabes? —Ioan apuñó la mano que no sujetaba el café en el bolsillo de su pantalón, apretándola hasta que hizo crujir la tela de guante de cuero. Raluca seguía esperando a que contestara—. Has debido de estar criogenizado por un siglo como para no enterarte.

 

—Si supieras… —se frotó el rostro ahogando un suspiro y ladeó su cabeza en dirección a Raluca. Tenía tantas preguntas que estaba tentando demasiado a la suerte, a la paciencia de la chica y a su deseo de querer pasar lo más desapercibido posible—. ¿Son malos?

 

Pareció que despertaba de un sueño, negó y sonrió. Después, aplastó el vaso de cartón y lo encestó con muy buena puntería en una papelera que tenían a la derecha.

 

—¿Son malas las personas? —volvió su atención a él.

—Algunas —respondió tomando el último sorbo y haciendo lo mismo que ella, metiendo también un triple en la improvisada canasta.

—Ahí tienes tu respuesta —dijo levantándose.

 

Comprendió que estaba dando por zanjada la conversación, así que también procedió a despegar su culo de ese almacén con ruedas. Esperó a que ella se quitara el delantal que aún llevaba puesto y que con gesto despreocupado tiró en el interior para luego cerrar la puerta. Ioan procedió a hacer lo mismo con la que quedaba a su lado.

 

—¿Quieres que te acerque a algún sitio? —él clavó sus ojos en la acera.

—No, vivo aquí al lado —señaló con el pulgar a ninguna parte en concreto.

—Como quieras —dijo yendo hacia el asiento del conductor.

—¡Espera! —la detuvo. Rebuscó en sus bolsillos para buscar el dinero de las ciruelas que le debía—. Y dime también qué te ha costado los cafés.

Raluca miró su mano tendida como si hubieran presentado un enigma indescifrable.

—¡Dios! No tenías que… —no terminó de hablar porque empezó a reír—. Me has ayudado hoy, así que te has ganado esas ciruelas y el café.

—Insisto —dijo acortando la distancia entre ellos.

—Oye… —se llevó una mano a la frente y resopló—. Ni siquiera sé cómo te llamas, pero has cumplido con tu buena acción del día ayudando a esta damisela en apuros, así que no te estoy reclamando nada.

—Me llamo Ioan —aclaró—. Y coge tu dinero, por favor.

El brazo sano lo puso en jarra.

—Ioan, diantres, eres muy cabezón –le miró con un nuevo brillo que no había tenido en todo el rato que estuvo con ella—. Págame las ciruelas si tanto te preocupa tu deuda, pero los cafés tómalos como mi agradecimiento ante tu ayuda.

Lo meditó unos instantes.

—Está bien —terminó aceptando—. Pero sólo el trato estará cumplido si mañana puedo venir a ayudarte.

—¡Eres de lo que no hay, Ioan! —¿era cosa suya o había remarcado demasiado su nombre?

—¡Espera! —exclamó antes de que se subiera a la furgoneta. Ella esperó pacientemente con un pie ya dentro del coche—. Y, ¿qué opinas tú de los mutantes?

Quería saber, porque de alguna manera, sentía que su opinión era consecuente y tenía cierto peso.

—Opino que son todos unos desgraciados –fue a meterse en el coche, pero su cabeza volvió a asomarse para añadir—. ¿Imaginas no tener una vida normal porque esa evolución te lo impide?, ¿qué todos te juzguen, te busquen y te señalen porque te tienen miedo y es por ellos que te odian?, ¿por ser algo que ni siquiera tú has pedido? —suspiró mirando de soslayo a su alrededor—. Imagínalo.

 

Sin más, ocupó su asiento, dio un portazo y arrancó el coche. Ioan se movió hasta ponerse a un lado para verla maniobrar e irse. Antes de que desapareciera, ella le dedicó otra sonrisa.

 

—Sí, Raluca. Lo imagino a la perfección —respondió al aire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toc, toc. ^^
> 
> Aquí un nuevo capítulo. La verdad que lo tengo desde hace tiempo, pero por lo que sea no me termina de convencer y lo he tenido bastante tiempo reposando para ver si lograba mejorarlo, pero nada, no me termina de gustar el resultado... Ñe. Espero que a tí sí.
> 
> Esta es la primera "conversación real" entre Raluca/Pícara e Ioan/Bucky. ¿Qué te ha parecido? Parece que están en el filo de navaja tocando temas que les incumbe a ambos, sospechando el uno del otro, pero que aún han conseguido mantenerse a raya. Menudos dos se han ido a juntar, por eso me encantan (?) 
> 
> Recuerda que estoy entremezclando tramas de los cómics/pelis X-Men/Marvel, por lo que todo lo acontecido en Días del Futuro Pasada (la peli) es algo que ha ocurrido, pero de lo que Bucky, por razones evidentes, no tiene ni idea. ¡Pobre!
> 
> La verdad que no tenía a nadie en concreto imaginado para encarnar a Mihaela, pero tras este capi se ha aparecido ante mí la imagen de la tía Lidia del Cuento de la Criada, así que esa va a ser para mí la "amable" florista. Por otro lado, a Nicolescu lo visualizo como Ed McCarthy del Hombre en el Castillo.
> 
> Si te ha gustado deja un comentario o ♥ Intento publicar todos los jueves (xDDD)


End file.
